An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
A mobile trading device such as a smart phone, a tablet, etc. is generally in communication with the electronic exchange by utilizing a wireless data connection. Additionally, the mobile trading device generally maintains a separate wireless communication connection typically used for voice and text communications. In some instances, one or more factors may affect one or more of the wireless connections of the mobile trading device.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.